My Angel
by Twilght Lover
Summary: The night after Bella and Edwards first visit to the Meadow. EPOV. Second story in the Mi Amore Series.


A/N- The second story in the Mi Amore Series!! Edwards POV

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!!

My Angel

Our day at the Meadow had been amazing. Even after I showed her my Vampire side she still stayed. She didn't run for her life like I thought she would. She even asked me to stay with her during the night.

Bella was so beautiful when she slept. It was like watching an angel. I knew I would never get tired of watching her sleep. I especially liked when she talked. It was so adorable.

"I love you, Edward." Her soft voice whispered.

The feelings that coursed through me when she said that simple sentence was amazing; love, passion, protectiveness, possession, desire and happiness. These feelings are all new. I have heard of them from people's thoughts but never have I been subject to them. The feeling of love that I felt still left me breathless even if, I didn't need the air.

Her voice broke through the fog of love filling my brain, making me laugh.

"It's to green here," Her voice whispered, softly.

She was so cute. The fact that she gave up living with her mother, so she could spend some quality time with Phil, still amazed me. She was so selfless. Unlike me who was being very selfish by being with her. Her life was in constant danger with me around but I couldn't seem to be able to leave. I still wrestled with the Man and the Monster, both telling me something different.

I had said I wouldn't leave but I needed to clear my head and change my clothes. I would be back before she woke up and hopefully she wouldn't notice I had left. I was out the window and running home in seconds.

As soon as I got the house I ran up to my room trying to avoid anybody that could be downstairs. I didn't make it. I was caught going through the living room.

"Edward, did you have fun today?" Alice asked but already knowing the answer.

I looked around the room and realized that my whole family was waiting for me.

"Yes," I said grinning.

"Glad to hear it." Carlisle said approvingly.

Nobody said anything else. Rosalie was still mad at me for telling Bella our secret, Emmett was grinning, Esme looked proud of me, Carlisle was calm, Jasper was trying to figure out my feelings and Alice looked like she was going to burst from excitement.

"So, are you going to bring Bella to meet the family?" Alice asked innocently.

"What!" Rosalie screamed.

"I'm not sure that would be a great idea Alice." Jasper said still unsure if being so close to a human for a long period of time would be a great idea.

"Everything will be fine." Alice said, assuring me.

I wasn't really sure that it was a good idea to bring Bella here. I knew my family would not hurt her but it still made me very nervous. What about Bella. What if she didn't want to meet my family, what if she got to frightened and ran.

"Edward, you know we would never hurt Bella and if she really does love you she will accept all of us." Esme said, reading my face perfectly. I sighed knowing she was right.

"Well if the human is coming here, I will not be here." Rosalie said as she stalked out of the room. I sighed again.

"Do what you think is right, bro." Emmett said following Rosalie out.

"Edward I think you should bring her here." Carlisle said.

I sat there for a little while, weighing the pros and cons of bringing her here. I finally decided that I would ask her if she even wanted to come here.

"I will ask her if she would like to come." I said.

"Great, I hope to see you both tomorrow." Alice said as she and Jasper left the room.

"Us too," And my parents had left the room. I sat in the empty living room for a couple minutes before slowly making my way up to my room.

I put the radio on and changed my clothes. I sat on my black leather coach for awhile and then decided I had spent way to much time away from Bella.

On my run to her house I caught the sent of a deer and decided to hunt. If I was going to spend the next whole day with Bella, I wanted to be well feed.

After, that short detour I finally made my way to Bella's house. I was in the window and sitting in the rocking chair before I could even blink. Watching my angel sleep, I felt so at home. Whenever I was with her I felt like I could be my self without being judged. I loved that feeling.

I now released why Esme was always so worried about me not finding a mate. The feeling of love was so amazing that I couldn't imagine my life without it, now that I had found it. I vowed at that moment never to let anything or anyone ever hurt Bella again. Even if that meant that some day in the future I would live without my love so that she could live a normal life.

I rocked in the in the rocking chair waiting for the sun to rise so that I could see my beautiful Bella's bright eyes again. She was getting restless. She kept turning over in her sleep. She seemed to be trying to get comfortable.

"Edward?" She said softly. I checked to make sure she was still asleep before answering.

"Yes," I replied into the darkness.

"I love you." She said with a little smile on her beautiful face.

I smiled into the dark. It felt wonderful to know that even in her sleep she still thought about me, dreamt about and still loved me. If I could dream I know I would dream of her also.

"Goodnight, My Angel" I replied.

Bella Swan, that amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, clumsy, and loving creature was, My Angel.


End file.
